There are many air sinuses in a human body. Particularly, paranasal sinuses such as genyantrum and cavity of middle ear and so forth are present symmetrically in the face and the head, which are elements influencing on countenance and the shape of head.
The structural characteristics of these air sinuses are that the circumstance of every air sinus is surrounded by (a) bone(s) and the surface is covered by a thin mucosa, and these characteristics are connected with important physiological functions of the air sinus.
Although there are some different points in functions between a paranasal sinus and a cavity of middle ear, major physiological functions that an air sinus have are gas exchange ability and secretion of a substance, excretion of a metabolic decomposition product and so forth. When these functions are disordered, a disease such as paranasal sinus or tympanitis would be caught.
The treatments for these diseases can be divided into the conservative treatment (drug therapy) and the surgical treatment, and the former is intended to recover by a drug a mucosa in an air sinus which has been injured morbidly and has lapsed into a degeneration, and the latter is selected and applied for a disease which does not respond to the former and which is refractory. However, if you contract sinusitis or tympanitis over and over from the infant period, an air sinus by nature would not sufficiently be developed and a small air sinus which insufficiently has only necessary physiological functions would be formed, which results in being unable to recover from the disease completely.
Further, even if the removal of a seat of a disease in an air sinus is performed surgically, if the physiological functions are not recovered, it leads to a recurrence of the disease or to make a cause to induce another disease. That is why some people think that even an operation has no cure for sinusitis or tympanitis. That is, there is no idea or conception of regeneration of an air sinus having physiological functions in the conventional art.
Therefore, it is worth providing a means to recover completely from these diseases by newly forming the air sinus and by regenerating simultaneously also the physiological functions.